ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Enemy of the Empire (I)
Don't know who put this up there, but you can't buy a Soultrapper with gil. --Baroness 04:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Andrause will sell soultrapper and 12 soultrapper plates for 800gil. I got Bigclaw (enroute to silver door), Sahagin Parasite (behind the mythril door), Delta Sahagin (behind the gold door) Finalwolf 04:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) "He mentions if another is required you can return to him." I'm not sure what this is supposed to mean. I'm guessing a non-english speaker added it? :) --JTimmons 12:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Edited for clarity Gustav Tunnel Battle I got stuck at black screen with Windower, but was able to finish cutscene with SE POL official windowed mode, so it doesn't have to be in full screen Seanross *You dont talk about it --Kurosen 22:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as 75BLU/RDM. RDM sub for Phalanx, Aquaveil, and a more efficient Stoneskin. Got Protect, Shell, Regen, and Refresh from the Fields of Valor book in Valkurm Dunes, and had a Defense Bonus job trait set. Used a Tavnazian Taco and kept all standard buffs up throughout the battle, also opened the battle with Saline Coat and Zephyr Mantle, but did not bother to recast either. Was done without any MP drinks, but I would recommend having 1 or 2. Frypan, Temporal Shift, and Actinic Burst are very helpful for recasting buffs. KodoReturns 20:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Easily soloable as RDM/BLU. Standard stuff, protect + def food + cocoon + phalanx. Did not take any damage at all; stoneskin wore off only when it expired due to time. It did take a while (several minutes) for NPCs to go yellow though. Try killing some clones I guess. --ImperialPanda 18:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Soloable as SCH/RDM - prot4/shell4/phalanx/stoneskin/-28%pdt/ShadowMantle, stoneskin lasted to duration UNTIL phalanx wore, chewed through SS in about 15 seconds. Recommened to bring a friend with AoE, took 20 minutes with Terra Staff melee/Retribution+SpiritTaker to kill. ~50% magic damage reduction, nukes and enspells poor. -- Radec 20:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I didn't get the cutscene from the Outcropping before my duo partner popped. I failed to receive the key item after we won. Afterward I had to zone and get the cutscene and redo the fight to get my key item and follow-up cutscene. I presume that every person on the event must see the first cutscene before popping the NMs in order to receive credit, but I have yet to confirm. --Finbar 21:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed as RDM/BLM. No food needed. Use Composure and buff up, keep up aquaveil and ice spikes to keep the mobs para'd. After about 5 minutes, the NPC's turned yellow and joined the fray. They were easily taken care of. Had to re-apply Stoneskin several times, and use a Couple of Cure III's, but nothing major. Took around 10 minutes. Edricofifrit 02:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Was unable to get the cutscene three times with windower. Called a GM about the issue the first time, who moved me and was really helpful. He obviously knew the issue was caused by Windower, and asked me if I was using it. I admitted it, without any consequences. After relogging and then restarting, I attempted to get the final cutscene with FFXI through POL without windower, and had no problems. Previously, it was stopping after Aldo's third or fourth line in the cutscene. Also, struck Baroness's comment due to it being false information. You can, in fact, buy a Soultrapper and 10 blank soul plates from the NPC in Norg. --Awfeucht 10:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Can we start to clean up some of the articles? They're losing their objectivity with all the hearsay and anecdotes. Its growing difficult to sort through the missions when everyone feels the need to chime in with their own personal thoughts on the main page. --rapsket 17:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Cannot be soloed as MNK/DNC, clones were resummoned too quickly and the speed of which they are resummoned cannot be kept up with TP-wise, so you cannot dispatch them quick enough. Also... the NPC's did not change after almost 3 minutes of fighting, had to retreat the battlefield. (NOTE: Also the clones can cast Elemental: Ni ninjitsu and will do it in sync so if you don't have some form of Phalanx/Shell/Physical damage reduction gear/spells it can wind up in lots of damage in a short period of time, with 1900HP i was taken to yellow in almost 17 seconds.) DUO/TRIO or more recommended for an easier time. Tried with BLMx3 all adds resisted ES SleepgaII, -ga nukes took care of them nicely but since cant sleep its hard keeping the adds at bay(manaburn route not recommended). BLUx2,WHM worked very well(also, they seem to resist all forms of sleep sheepsong/yawn resisted) melee with the occasional physical spell, actinic burst whenever up keeps the fight smooth until the NPCs can be attacked keep cocoon up as well. Self distortion almost one shots them. - Grimz,Butta,Msbutta - Remora Practically soled by 75 PLD/RDM making sure to keep Phalanx and Stoneskin up. Did have 63MNK/NIN helping but they died within minutes with all 3 NMs still up. Trioed (but only two was needed to be honest) RDM/BLM, DNC/NIN, RNG/NIN: RDM Completely buffed up and with Composure (Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Aquaveil, Blink, Haste, Shock Spikes), Tavnazian taco, Evasion torque, Boxer's Mantle and earth staff on to super tank the shadows, casted AGAS to keep hate on RDM, they never went thru stoneskin in the whole battle (shadows missed me a lot), the rest of the team killing the shadows and the NPC's when they became avaliable, very easy fight. Very easily solod 75PLD/RDM. Phalanx, Stoneskin, Aquaveil and Reprisal was enough to keep them at bay until the main NPCs were attackable. Seemed like they stayed green until you killed enough of each one's shadows. They changed after killing 3 of each for me. --Eiryn 17:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Easy solo 75WAR/DNC and lots of Fun! Retaliation, Drain Samba II and defense to start, moved to +attack after first boss died as fewer enemies. Keep health high with waltzes, the first boss took a while to kill as lots of time spent spamming cures. Retaliation will keep your TP at 300% for the majority of the fight but build before entering. Used Tavnazian Taco - Mahabharat from Ifrit -Decent fight with RDM, BLU, & BLM. Blu's, Blood Saber is your best friend in this fight. I used it everytime it was up and was at full hp afterwards. Also useful was Body Slam, Grand Slam, Battle Dance, Claw Cyclone, and Circle Blade weapons skill. Blm's nukeaga away and rdm did well 1 on 1 and healing. To make it easier we fought all the clones right over the real ninjas so when they could be targetted, they took all the aoe dmg from all our spells, which made it easier than trying to figure out which was real and which weren't. We didn't have a separate CS before fight, as I clicked first and Blm was still in CS when fight started. We had to redo fight for her. RDM and I didn't get any new xp from second fight either. Shumanfoo 11Nov2009 -Tried to solo as 75 thf/nin and lost horribly. Couldn't evade anything tbh. Constantly hitting me for 18-70+ dmg a hit with a full defense setup (I have 311 evasion skill and they were hitting me about 75% of the time). Died within 40 sec (30 sec being perfect dodge). Spammed bloody bolts but only gaining back 30 hp a bolt. If you fail this fight and need another Black Book, do you have to take the pictures again? --Josephpate 15:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *(Answer to Josephpate): Yep, and it gives you different monsters to hunt. --Farchord 22:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC)